


Temperantia

by Melime



Series: Saints & Sinners [14]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Trevelyan, <i>temperantia</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temperantia

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Temperantia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645632) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the femslashficlets community, challenge #026 - the seven virtues. For a virtue, I guess this ended up darker than initially planned.

Elizabeth had a certain taste for power, but she wasn’t exactly a tyrant. Ruthless with her enemies, yes, but just, if possible. It was a common mistake, thinking that power meant being able to act only on one’s self-interest and impulses. She, on the other hand, knew that searching for the greater good was the best way to keep her own power. Making other people unhappy is just a way of making enemies, and there was no reason why the greater good couldn’t also be achieved while she got what she wanted.

It was all a matter of delayed gratification, and tricking people into thinking you always had their best interest at heart. Play your cards right. Save everybody’s lives. Be their only hope. Bring the heart, but just late enough for it to be useless. This way, she could achieve anything, power, influence, love. And no one would suspect.


End file.
